cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
New Understanding of Democratic Empires
New Understanding of Democratic Empires (NUDE) is a small alliance on the White sphere. It was founded after the disbandment of Embattled Primarchy of Independent Citizens on the 14th of November 2009. The next day, EPIC Nations was formed. EPIC Nations has since changed it's name to New Understanding of Democratic Empires. The Beginning EPIC Baby Steps NUDE is mostly made up of members of the recently disbanded. Embattled Primarchy of Independent Citizens. Over the past month and a half, there have been a few hiccups. Hokage, one of the co-founders and the previous Head of Secretaries had to leave Cybernations for reasons unknown. Official Name Change After a recent poll on our forums, we've decided to change our name to The New Understanding of Democratic Empires (NUDE) Current Members of NUDE *Skable *Westside *General Eze *66thPrinciple *Samking *spanishfarmer55 *Lord Hinder *Hailsland *White Thunder *Remiwasx *Booey *Knite Riderz *Bradmasters Previous Members of NUDE *Ender *Eliphas *Hokage *michael collinss *Felix89 *vekta Hostilities There have also been a few disputes with other alliances which resulted in a small but violent war between General Eze and a member of a very hostile alliance. The exact reasons for the war are still unknown, but it took place just hours before the protectorate with WAPA became official. Several smaller conflicts have also taken place, but they're really quite irrelevant. Protectorate As stated above, we are protected by WAPA We are extremely grateful to have WAPA as our protectors. They've helped us out a lot over the weeks that we've been around. Faux News Faux News is New Understanding of Democratic Empires' news centre. Although It's generally Skable, Ender and Westside messing about, we do headline important alliance information, news about wars, milestones, achievements, etc. Faux News is spreading to all our Embassies within other alliances. Our Charter All thanks to Ender who rewrote it. The Charter of New Understanding of Democratic Empires (NUDE) We, the nations of New Understanding of Democratic Empires, due hereby swear to use this Charter as our one and only guide for New Understanding of Democratic Empires' life. We also swear to follow any orders tasked to us by a superior officers and to never start a war with another nation unless ordered by proper authority. (From here on, New Understanding of Democratic Empires will be referred to as NUDE) Article I: Membership # Any nation is welcome to the ranks of NUDE, provided they are not in a war of any sort, are currently unaligned, are not wanted by an alliance, are either in the White sphere or will change to it, owe no debt to any past alliance. Alliance leaders may grant waivers in certain cases. # All members will obey any order tasked upon them by superior officers, who are their battalion superiors and any government official. # No nation will participate in tech raiding in any way whatsoever. # No nation will attack another nation unless it is in defense, in which case, its battalion CO, Minister or War, and the Four will instruct the nation on the appropriate actions. # The powers of the general membership are as follows: # Approves major Charter changes. # Approves multi-alliance war declarations. # Approves multi-alliance treaties. # Propose new laws to the Senate Article II: Government # The Senate is made up of all the Ministers and the Field Marshals. They vote on new laws, mandate changes, and other things. # The Four have the power to veto any laws and mandate changes, in which case the Senate must go back to the drawing board to re-write the law. # The Four may suggest laws, however, they need to be voted on by the Senate. Article III: Regarding the Four The Four are the supreme leaders of NUDE and they have the final say in all matters pertaining to the direction of NUDE, as well as overseeing all operations within NUDE. It is the responsibility of the Four to appoint able individuals to the ranks of NUDE. The Four have the right to keep information classified from any and all members, these include: Secret Divisions, Deals etc. however, any information that benefits NUDE must be shared. Article IV: Regarding the President The President is the leader of the Four, and NUDE. He has the right to expel members from NUDE. He may also approve or disapprove laws, and he has the power to veto any laws that are currently being ratified, in which case, that law will not be put into effect. If the President is unable to perform his duties, the Vice-President will take over the role of President. The President is to be elected by the general membership of NUDE. Anyone may run for President. The President is elected for life. The President is responsible for electing the Ministers of the FA Corps, Foreign Aid, and the Head of Press. The President is also responsible for electing the Vice-President. Article V: Regarding the Vice-President The Vice-President is the highest advisor to the President, and shall take over the President's role, if the President is unable to perform his duties. He may also approve or disapprove laws, and he has the power to veto any laws that are currently being ratified, in which case, that law will not be put into effect. The Vice-President is elected for life. The Vice-President is responsible for electing the Ministers of Recruitment and the Treasury. The Vice-President is also, along with the President, is responsible for electing the Commandant of NUDE. ''' Article VI: Regarding the Commandment of New Understanding of Democratic Empires The Commandment of NUDE is responsible for everything military of NUDE. He shall be the Commander-and-Chief of NUDEs forces, the Director of Homeland Security, and everything of the like. He may also approve or disapprove laws, and he has the power to veto any laws that are currently being ratified, in which case, that law will not be put into effect. The Commandment of NUDE is elected for life. He has the power to appoint the Minister's of War, STRATCOM, and Peace, and also Battalion Commanding Officers, and Generals. Along with the President and Vice-President, he shall be responsible for electing the Head of State. Article VII: Regarding the Head of State The Head of State is responsible for collecting weekly reports form all Ministers about their assigned divisions, and compiling them into to 2 separate reports, one, with more intimate details for the Four, and the other, with no classified information, for the public. The Head of State is also responsible for taking notes, and logs of Government IRC chat. He may also approve or disapprove laws, and he has the power to veto any laws that are currently being ratified, in which case, that law will not be put into effect. The Head of State is responsible for electing the Ministers of Trade and Tech, as well as electing a Secretary responsible for helping the Head of State with his work. The Head of State is elected for life. Article VIII: Regarding the organization of New Understanding of Democratic Empires' military might There are to be 4 battalions, one for nations of 0.01-4,999, one for nations of 5,000-9,999, one for nations 10,000-24,999, and one for nations 25,000+. The Four and the Ministers of War and STRATCOM are honorary Generals in their specific divisions; however, other government officials are to be organized in the same fashion as regular members. The organization and rank are as follows, using Battalion 2 for example: 5,000-5,999:Lieutenant 6,000-6,999: Captain 7,000-7,999: Major 8,000-8,999: Colonel 9,000-9,999: General The Battalion Commanding officer is the most powerful nation in each battalion, and the Field Marshals are the stronger of 2 battalions. Article IX: Regarding STRATCOM STRATCOM or STRATegic COMmand is responsible for organizing NUDE's military in war times. It is responsible for coordinating attacks and foreign aid during wartime, as well as working on obtaining PIAT treaties, No Aggression treaties, and other military treaties. The Minister of STRATCOM is responsible for electing members to be his assistants, who need to be approved by the Four, tasking his assistants to create treaties with other alliances, and coordinating with the Ministers of War, Peace, the Treasury, Foreign Aid, and the Four as well. Once they feel that NUDE has won the fight, and once they have approval from the Ministers mentioned above, they, along with the Minister of Peace, will begin negotiating Cease-Fire Treaties with the nation that NUDE defeated, along with that nations Alliance. Article X: Regarding Special Military units Nukes and Spies are permitted in New Understanding of Democratic Empires. Category:Defunct alliances